


Sometimes Mycroft Gets Tired of Work

by alextree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextree/pseuds/alextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being the British Government is tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Mycroft Gets Tired of Work

It was his birthday. Mycroft couldn't believe it. The one day he had wanted for some "Mycroft-time" was no longer going to be his. Korea was acting up again. Why couldn't they just deal with it on their own? Mycroft sat in his office at his desk. It was four in the morning. He leaned back in his chair and looked out of his window and London. London was so pretty all lit up at night. He began to let his mind wander to the previous night.

They had just started sharing a bed within the past month. They were sitting up in bed. Mycroft sat between Lestrade's legs while receiving a massage in bed. As the DI rubbed his sore shoulders he had reminded Mycroft of his upcoming birthday.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" asked Lestrade as he rubbed at a knot in Mycroft's left shoulder.

"Friday?"

"Well, yes it is Friday, but that's not what I'm thinking of."

"What is it?"

"It's your birthday."

"Oh. Already? I had totally forgotten! Is it really tomorrow?" asked Mycroft.

"You? Forgot your birthday? You, Mycroft Holmes forgot something?" he looked at Mycroft in mock surprise.

"I am human you know." Replied Mycroft indignantly.

"Yes, yes you are" said Lestrade as he scooted himself closer to Mycroft. As he wrapped his arms around Mycroft he lowered his lips to his lover's ear and whispered, "We'll just have to make this birthday so memorable that you'll never forget it again."

Mycroft suppressed a moan as Lestrade pressed his lips to that spot on Mycroft's neck. The one that Lestrade knew always turned him on. He shuddered as he felt a hand slide down his torso and slip under the waistband of his pajamas. Lestrade continued to nip at Mycroft's neck, and Mycroft could feel the evidence of Lestrade's desire pressing into his back. He untangled himself from his lover's arms and turned to face him.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured.

Lestrade cocked an eyebrow, "me? Gorgeous?" he chuckled.

Mycroft allowed himself to sweep his eyes over the man in front of him. Lestrade's face was flushed with arousal-a tent clearly visible in his pajama bottoms. Mycroft couldn't believe that he had found someone as perfect as Lestrade.

"Yes. You."

He pushed Lestrade onto his back and crawled on top of him with his hands on either side of the DI's shoulders. He lowered his lips to Lestrade's and kissed him lightly.

"You've already made this birthday unforgettable."

"How so?"

"You're here. With me."

Lestrade looked up at Mycroft then began to giggle.

"Sorry, sorry." he giggled some more. "I just didn't have you down for the corny romantic type."

Mycroft huffed and rolled off of Lestrade, "I don't mean to be. If you keep giggling at me I'll just go to bed." He dramatically turned over with his back to Lestrade.

"Mycroft, don't be like that. I was only teasing. I don't want you to go to bed!" He placed his chin on Mycroft's turned shoulder. "Please turn around. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I know how hard it is for you Holmeses to express your feelings for others. I lo-," his voice caught in his throat. Should he say that? What if Mycroft wasn't ready? He didn't want to lose him. What if he wasn't ready?

As Lestrade lay there fretting over whether or not he should say what he was going to say, Mycroft had turned over. He reached his hand out and stroked Lestrade's face.

"What were you going to say?"

"I-erm. Well. I was going to say something, but I don't know whether I should say it or not and I don't want you to-," babbled Lestrade.

Mycroft pressed a finger to Lestrade's lips and silenced him.

"Turn over." He said.

Lestrade turned over. Mycroft moved himself closer to Lestrade so that he could wrap his arms around him-their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"What were you going to say Greg?" he repeated.

Lestrade could feel Mycroft's arousal pressing into him. Mycroft kissed the top and Lestrade's head. It was at this moment that Lestrade realized that he was, in fact ready. He had been ready for a while. He took a deep breath.

"I was going to say that you are the most amazing, enigmatic, wonderful man I have ever met." He turned around to face Mycroft. Mycroft was examining him with the same focus that he had seen on Sherlock's face many times at various crime scenes. The thing that was different about Mycroft's gaze was that there were emotions behind this look. Mycroft was searching for something. Lestrade could basically see him groping around in his mind for more information.

"I was also going to say that I love you."

The searching eyes stopped and Mycroft grinned his wide grin which Lestrade knew was only for him.

Sitting in his office Mycroft sighed. Oh how he yearned to be back home in bed with Greg. Remembering that moment, Mycroft hadn't felt this happy since Oliver. His heart soared. His DI loved him! Lestrade had said he loved him!

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the buzz of his phone. He picked it up and looked at it. It was his assistant Anthea.

I have the information you requested, and you have a meeting at 6am with the Prime Minister. I'll email you the information now.

-A

Mycroft groaned. He really didn't want to be doing this. Couldn't this all wait until tomorrow? He actually felt sick of working. Maybe he'd retire. He'd put in enough years. He and Lestrade could go retire to some town by the beach. He had enough money to support them both. It'd be pretty easy. They could visit London whenever they wanted. He sighed some more.

Does this meeting have to occur now?

-MH

Yes Sir. Here you are sir.

-A

Attached to the message was a picture. Mycroft squinted at the screen of his phone. It was a picture of a slow loris. His phone beeped again.

You told me to send that to you if you ever needed motivation to keep working.

-A

Thank you, Anthea, you've been most helpful. You're quite right. I'm being childish. Too much time looking after my brother.

-MH

You're welcome sir. Perhaps I can work out a way you can go home early. I know you'd like to be spending your birthday doing something

The text ended there. Mycroft sighed again. His phone beeped.

Something more active.

-A

Mycroft smiled. He reopened the picture of the slow loris. How they made him squirm. Their slowness and laziness. 'The British government cannot be like that. It'd be unacceptable,' he thought to himself.

I've rearranged most of today's meetings. You'll be home by 9am. Happy birthday, sir.

-A

Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.

-MH

Mycroft smiled to himself. Greg didn't normally wake up until 9:30 anyway. They would have the whole day to make this birthday unforgettable.


End file.
